сяιαиdo Uм Lαя
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Bella adota uma criança, mas Renesme não é qualquer uma e logo Edward Cullen também vai descobrir isso. Romance daqueles melados mesmo, com algumas brigas claro. :D
1. Resolução

**N/A: **Nova fic Bella/Edward, preciso falar algumas coisas antes de começarem a ler. Eu tive essa idéia assim que acordei, na verdade eu estava pensando no que quero na minha vida daqui algum tempo e resolvi quero meu apartamento e quero adota uma criança. E a partir da idéia que tive para mim começou a idéia dessa fic, por tanto, eles não são vampiros, eu prefiro escrever eles não vampiros, pois acho que a história da Bella e Edward é simplesmente perfeita e com eles não vampiros não me sinto invadindo a perfeição, é confuso eu sei, mas é mais ou menos como me sinto.

Eu falaria mais da história, mas não quero estragar o enredo, mas espero que gostem, no final nos falamos mais…

* * *

**B**ella Swan, na verdade, Isabella Swan com 21 anos havia parado e pensado no que ela queria para alguns anos a frente. Ela traçou um plano sentada na cozinha da casa de seu pai em Forks.

Ela estudaria, conseguiria uma vaga em um banco, compraria um apartamento, entraria com um pedido de adoção e antes dos 25 anos adotaria uma criança.

Bella sorriu ao parar na frente do orfanato, agora com 24 anos, ela havia alcançado seus objetivos, só teria que escolher quem iria adotar, ela estava nervosa, não deveria ser nada fácil escolher entre vários bebês o que ela queria.

Ela cumprimentou a mulher do orfanato, enquanto caminhavam para o berçário.

- Temos bastante procura por bebês, não tanto quanto precisamos, mas é a idade mais procurada – comentava a senhora, Bella torcia as mãos nervosa indo atrás dela.

- Renesme – gritou uma criança quando uma garotinha loira saia correndo da sala e bati nas pernas de Bella fazendo essa cair no chão.

- Desculpe – sussurrou a loirinha olhando com seus olhos verdes para a senhora do orfanato tensa.

- Eu caiu sozinha sempre, estou acostumada – disse Bella levantando e a colocando de pé.

- Sou Renesme, veio adotar alguém? – perguntou sorrindo, Bella ficou encantada.

- Sim… - Renesme aumentou o sorriso.

- Renesme volte para a sala, tenho que levar a senhorita Swan para o berçário – disse a senhora olhando duramente a criança.

- Ah – Renesme suspirou, olhou para os pés e depois acenou um tchauzinho para Bella.

Isabella continuou até o berçário, onde viu todos os bebês, eles eram perfeitos e ela suspirou, mas a imagem de Renesme que não saia da cabeça dela. Até mesmo lembra o nome da mãe, Rene.

- O que eu teria que fazer para adotar Renesme? – Bella perguntou para a senhora que sorriu para ela.

- Venha comigo – e Bella a seguiu.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu estou absolutamente apaixonada pela Renesme. *-* Claro que eu tenho que estar neh? Logo Edward aparecerá, vocês sabem que detesto enrola nesse sentido, amo escrever os romances, as brigas, etc…

Se eu receber nem que seja uma reviews hoje posto mais, porque estou louca por essa fic. Estou bem fácil de satisfazer neh? Beijos.


	2. Conhecendo O Lar

Bella estava muito nervosa enquanto abria a porta do apartamento para Renesme entrar, carregava a pequena mala dela, onde tinha alguns pertences, meio bizarro da mesma, como pedras coloridas e outras coisas assim.

- É muito bonito – disse Renesme olhando a sala de estar com seus olhos arregalados.

- Que bom que gostou, é tudo seu agora também, venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto – os olhos da garotinha brilharam.

- Obrigada Bella – gritou quando entrou no quarto e se abraçou na morena que estava na porta e devolveu o abraço com vontade.

Renesme ficou olhando seu quarto e analisando todos os moveis e cantos, Bella a deixou fazendo a vistoria e foi olhar o forno.

**POV Bella**

Eu estava emocionada, havia esperado tanto por esse momento e agora é como se meu coração virasse um balão cheio de alegria.

Ficava surpresa de cómo Renesme nunca foi adotada, ela é perfeita, linda, carinhosa, educada, ela é única e agora é minha filha.

Funguei secando uma lagrima, eu tinha uma família, a minha própria família, eu estava mais que emocionada.

A campanhia tocou me fazendo ir atender depois de colocar a lasanha na mesa, Jacob Black, meu melhor amigo, estava na porta.

- Eu disse para você hoje não – resmunguei. Ele estava louco para conhecer Renesme, mas havia avisado que não queria cansa-la no primeiro dia.

- Besteira Bells, ela ficara feliz de me conhecer - e entrou se sentando no sofá.

Jacob embora fosse meu melhor amigo, era de fato um folgado. Sorriu ao sentir o cheiro da lasanha e eu resignada fui pegar outro prato para ele.

- Renesme, vamos jantar? – perguntei na porta do quarto vendo-a segurando uma boneca com delicadeza, sorriu vindo me abraçar.

- Obrigada Bella, é tudo muito lindo – disse a peguei no colo levando-a para a mesa.

- Renesme esse é Jacob, meu amigo, ele não se agüentou e teve que vir vê-la – acrescentei. Renesme sorriu para Jacob passando do meu colo para o dele sem nenhuma reserva.

- Oi Nessie – franzi o cenho com o apelido, mas Renesme ficou encantada.

- Oi tio Jake – respondeu sorrindo, fiz uma carranca para Jacob com ciúmes.

- Vamos jantar antes que sua mãe me mate com o garfo com ciúmes – Renesme riu.

- Ela não precisa ter ciúmes, nunca vou amar alguém mais do que a amo – disse sorrindo, senti um calor aquecer meu coração.

- Nunca vou amar alguém mais do que a você – apertei com delicadeza a mãozinha dela.

- Eu gostei do cheiro – disse olhando com fome a lasanha, sorri e fui colocar um pedaço para ela.

Era o começo de uma nova vida e eu estava muito feliz de vive-la.

**N/A:** Próximo capitulo um certo senhor gostoso e lindo aparece. Quem será? E Bella começa a vê que a felicidade sempre vem com problemas…

_Alexaa: _Minha primeira leitora daqui. E sim, rápido o poste não acha? :D


End file.
